Unexpected Fate
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Di musim dingin yang kian menusuk ini, orang itu malah beli es krim. Dasar aneh!/ Hinata yang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah supermarket menemukan pelanggan "langganannya" yang mempertemukan mereka pada sebuah takdir yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.


Hinata mendengus saat mendapatkan kerlingan menggoda dari para pelanggan yang melewatinya yaitu kaum adam dan dibalasnya dengan tatapan sinis. Ia menoleh kepada rekan seperjuangannya yang sedang asyik menata barang di meja kasir.

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat temannya yang sibuk sendiri tanpa melihat keadaan temannya yang seperti daging sapi segar yang siap kapan saja untuk dimakan para singa.

Hinata memicingkan matanya melihat temannya yang tersenyum tidak jelas. "Kau sengaja ya?"

Teman bersurai kuning itu menoleh menatap Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa walau tatapannya tidak seperti wajahnya. Penuh kejahilan didalamnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

Hinata mengerang kesal, "Tidak usah berpura-pura. Kau tahu apa maksudku, _nee_?"

Temari yang sedari tadi mencoba menutupi tawanya sekarang menjadi meledak-ledak. Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang sangat lucu. Pipi yang menggembung, mata membulat kesal, dan jangan lupakan Hinata yang berkacak pinggang. Oh, kaum adam mana yang melewatkan gadis semanis ini.

Temari mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah dirinya ditangkap polisi. "Ok, maafkan aku Nata. Tapi kau tahu keuntungan supermarket ini semakin meningkat dengan adanya kau pada jam-jam pulang kerja seperti ini."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan Temari jelas tahu apa maksud dari gerak wajah Hinata.

"Kau manis Hinata. Dan kau tahu jaman sekarang susah mencari wajah manis alami karena banyaknya perempuan yang permak sana sini."

"Permak wajah, operasi plastik," jelas Temari saat melihat tatapan Hinata yang seolah bingung dengan ungkapan mudah yang diucapkan Temari.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. " _Nee-san_ juga tak kalah manis, jadi berhentilah memujiku terus-menerus dari waktu-kewaktu setiap aku tanya alasannya."

"Tentu saja aku manis. Shikamaru bahkan sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali."

Hinata menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak _nee-san_ jaga saja sendiri hari ini. Dan biarkan penglihatanku tenang tanpa melihat kerlingan mesum di sini."

Temari menggeleng panik. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau tahu kan sejak insiden itu aku terkenal dengan penjaga karsir yang galak dan kasar."

"Hanya karena seorang anak kecil kaya raya membeli susu dan menumpahkannya pada _handphone_ -mu yang tergeletak sembarangan? Dan kau dengan teganya membiarkan aku menjadi objek tatapan menjijikkan itu?!" Hinata semakin menaikkan nada disetiap ucapannya karena emosi.

"Kau tahu angka penjualan super–"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah tangannya. Seolah menegaskan agar Temari berhenti berucap.

"Cukup. Aku tidak peduli dengan angka penjualan market ini yang akan menurun atau bahkan gulung tikar sedangkan aku di sini tersiksa menjadi alat pajangan!"

Temari mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. "Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi gajimu bahkan lebih tinggi dari kami yang sudah senior. Jika dilihat dari keuntungan yang kau dapat kau bisa membeli rumah di pegunungan itu. Jangan menganggap seolah kau bekerja haram di sini."

"Demi Tuhan _nee-san_! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat bekerja di sini. Aku berencana minggu ini adalah minggu terakhirku bekerja di sini dan aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diriku akhir minggu ini!" bentak Hinata frustasi.

 **Zraaassh**

Temari menatap keluar jendela dan melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Ia menatap Hinata yang kini berlalu dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Irisnya menatap keadaan supermarket yang mulai sepi, dan melirik kalender yang tergantung di tembok kasir. Saat itulah Temari mendapatkan ide.

"Nata."

"Hm."

Temari berdecak dan berbalik dan menatap Hinata. "Aku tahu kau sedang PMS kali ini, tahan sebentar emosimu itu. Aku punya ide."

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menatap Temari malas, "Apa?"

Temari mengerucutkan bibir. "Responmu terlalu buruk untuk ide sebagus ini."

"Jadi?"

"Kau boleh ke kantor pusat akhir minggu ini."

"Tapi, bukan untuk surat pengunduran diri," tambah Temari cepat saat mengetahui raut wajah Hinata mulai cerah.

"Dan katakan padanya untuk mengganti jadwalmu." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Katakan bahwa kau hanya bekerja pada saat hujan di musim panas dan salju di musim dingin. Dan aku yakin supermarket akan sepi saat itu."

"Dan tukar jadwal denganmu?" tanya Hinata penuh semangat.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku akan katakan pada manager," wajah Hinata mendadak cerah, matanya mulai bersinar-sinar penuh kebahagiaan.

Awalnya Temari ingin mengelak saat Hinata ingin bertukar jadwal dengannya, tapi melihat Hinata seolah mendapat kehidupannya kembali membuat dirinya merelakan untuk mengganti jadwalnya.

Temari menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tak masalah. Mungkin kau bisa ditemani oleh Matsuri saat itu."

Hinata menghabur ke pelukan Temari dan memeluk perempuan pertengahan 20-an dengan erat. "Terima kasih, _nee-san_!"

Temari membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama."

Hinata tidak sadar jika keputusannya dengan menggangti jam kerjanya dapat mengantarkan dirinya pada takdir aneh yang mengikatnya dan datang secara tidak terduga.

.

.

.

 **Unexpected Fate © Yuki Ryota**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **T**

.

.

.

 **Zraaash**

Senyum Hinata kian mengembang seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Konoha. Iris _amethyst_ nya menyusuri supermarket yang luas itu.

Ah, betapa senangnya jika kerja di musim seperti ini. Ruang yang sepi, tenang, dan tidak ada kerlingan menggoda dari para pelanggan. Ia malah bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Gajinya yang dipotong terbayar dengan tidak ada lagi gangguan saat ia bekerja.

Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan gaji melimpah seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin memakan gaji buta. Alias tidak memiliki pelanggan tapi mendapat gaji yang besar, tidak senilai kan?

Untuk itulah ia memohon pada manager yang mengurus supermarket cabang ini untuk memotong gajinya agar hatinya dapat tenang saat bekerja.

Hinata terus mengembangkan senyumnya, bahkan walau ia disuruh melakukan banyak hal oleh Matsuri, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang menata beberapa barang yang akan dipajang untuk diperjualkan. Walau Matsuri terkesan ramah, namun gadis itu adalah gadis yang tegas. Ia tidak tanggung-tanggung saat menasehati Hinata jika Hinata melakukan kesalahan. Hinata merasakan pekerjaan professional mulai menghadapinya kali ini.

Walau Hinata bekerja paruh waktu, ia tetap tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kosong untuk belajar. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir dan ia harus menghasilkan hasil yang terbaik untuk orang tuanya. Ia ingin membanggakan orang tuanya dan tidak membuat orang lain susah.

"Hinata."

Hinata bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah, iya. Ada apa Matsuri- _nee_?"

"Biar aku saja yang menata barangnya. Kau yang jaga kasir, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah!"

Hinata segera berjalan menuju tempat kasir dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya lalu menampakkan senyum bahagia yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

 **Kliing**

"Selamat datang di Oro Supermarket." Hinata membungkuk sekilas sebagai bentuk menghormati pelanggan yang datang dengan senyuman manis tertera di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya membatu. Tangannya gemetar, entah kenapa pengunjung yang datang kali ini membuat dirinya takut.

Bagaimana tidak? Pelanggan itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam membuat efek kelam muncul dalam tubuh pelanggan itu. Dan tudung kepala yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, membuat Hinata berpikir bagaimana cara pelanggan itu berjalan.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia mencoba mencari pengalih perhatian. Setidaknya sebelum pelanggan itu membayarkan barangnya di mesin kasir.

 **Trak**

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia sungguh terkejut. di musim dingin yang menggigil seperti ini, sosok jangkung di hadapannya malah membeli lima es krim bungkus dengan berbagai varian rasa. Walau rasa takut dan terkejutnya, Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk menghitung total harga yang harus dibayarkan oleh pelanggan.

"Totalnya 'sekian' yen." Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup sambil memasukkan belanjaan tersebut ke dalam tas plastik. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suasana tegang mengalir di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara hujan di luar bahkan suara detakan jam. Ia dapat mendengarkan suara tarikan napas pelanggan itu dan tarikan napasnya. Dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Jari-jari panjang berwarna putih pucat milik pelanggan itu mendorong uangnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hinata segera mengambil uang tersebut dan memberikan kembalian beserta struk belanja dan barang belanjaan pelanggan itu.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Tidak seperti tadi, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lama. Ia mengernyit kala tak mendengar suara lonceng yang menandakan masuk dan keluarnya pelanggan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memastikan keberadaan pelanggan tersebut.

"A-ano…" benar dugaannya. Pelanggan tersebut masih berada di hadapannya.

Hinata mengamati sedikit perawakan pelanggan tersebut. Dan ia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa pelanggan tersebut adalah pria yang memiliki proporsi wajah yang sempurna. Hidungnya yang mancung dan kulitnya yang pucat mengingatkan Hinata akan keberadaan vampir-vampir yang berada di buku yang biasa ia baca.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di seluruh tubuhnya kala membayangkan makhluk berkedok manusia yang suka menghisap darah tersebut. "Tu-tuan?"

Detik berikutnya, Hinata dapat menarik napas lega karena pelanggan tersebut akhirnya berjalan ke pintu keluar dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan supermarket.

Hinata mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di lantai dan meminum air mineral yang diambil dari tas kecilnya. "Untunglah."

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki supermarket dengan semangat. Ia segera melangkahkan dirinya ke kasir. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkan tasnya di sebuah loker.

"Selamat sore, Matsuri- _nee_."

"Ah, Hinata. Kau jaga kasir sebentar ya, aku mau pergi dulu."

Hinata mengangguk semangat. "Baik, hati-hati ya _nee_!"

Hinata menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia merapikan penampilannya. Kali ini ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_. Ia memakan permen dan meneguk air mineralnya.

 **Kliing**

"Selamat datang di Oro Supermarket kami si–" Hinata meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "–siap melayani."

Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bingung dnegan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana bisa…

 _Bagaimana bisa orang itu datang lagi? Aku… aku bahkan tidak menyuruhnya untuk data–_

 _Datang?!_

Hinata kembali mengingat kilas balik kejadian kemarin sore. Ia mengingat ucapannya yang seakan menyuruh pelanggan itu kembali lagi.

 _Tapi… tapi kan itu… itu hanya ucapan biasa. Bu-bukan kewajiban. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ini kembali terjadi kepadaku?_

Hinata mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Argh…" ia melirik keluar jendela. Ia melihat keadaan hujan yang turun dengan deras seperti kemarin. _Ukh, kenapa kesialan terus datang padanya._

 **Trak**

Iris Hinata membola, ia menatap terkejut pada belanjaan yang ditaruh pelanggan misterius itu. lagi-lagi lima es krim dengan varian rasa yang sama seperti kemarin. _Kenapa pelanggan tersebut membeli barang yang sama setiap hujan datang?!_

Hinata segera membungkus dan menerima uang yang lagi-lagi uang dengan nominal yang sama yang kemarin pelanggan itu sodorkan.

Kali ini Hinata tidak membungkuk hormat lama-lama setelah memberikan barang dan kembalian kepada pelanggan tersebut.

Ia menatap penuh selidik pada pelanggan itu yang tetap berdiam diri di hadapannya. "Tuan?"

Hilang sudah rasa takutnya berganti dengan rasa penasaran dan terkejut yang melingkupi hatinya. Ia menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan saat mendapati pemuda itu tetap berdiam diri di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

Dan di detik selanjutnya pelanggan tersebut telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Ia yakin. Yakin sekali bahwa pemuda di hadapannya selalu datang setiap musim hujan pada sore hari, membeli barang yang sama, dan tidak akan pergi sebelum ia mengucapkan 'Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali'.

Tanpa sadar, ia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan pelanggan tersebut. Ia bahkan menjadi hafal kembalian yang harus diberi dan harga setiap barang belanjaannya.

Entahlah. Hinata merasa aneh. Ia merasa terganggu tetapi di lain pihak ia selalu menunggu kedatangan pemuda tersebut. Mungkin ia merasakan bahwa pelanggan tersebut adalah beban yang harus dilewati setiap harinya.

Seperti kali ini, ia kembali membungkukkan badannya dan berucap, "Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

Dan di detik selanjutnya pelanggan tersebut pergi. Hinata menghela napas lelah. Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin dan akhirnya mengerti bahwa pelanggan tersebut akan selalu datang setiap hari mengingat bulan ini adalh bulan dimana musim hujan akan sering berdatangan.

Dan tanpa sadar, menunggu pemuda itu datang tiap harinya menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri tanpa ia sadari bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap tetesan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, seakan tidak akan berhenti. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Hampir telat."

Naas, ia tidak membawa payung dan sudah tidak ada payung yang tersisa. Gedung fakultasnya pun juga sudah sepi, hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang memiliki beberapa keperluan organisasi. Karena Hinata merasa ia sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi, ia memutuskan untuk nekat. Berbekal jaket yang memiliki tudung kepala, ia memutuskan menerobos hujan yang kian deras.

Tanpa sadar, ia memikirkan pelanggan misterius tersebut sepanjang jalan menuju Oro supermarket.

.

.

.

"Hatsyiiii." Hinata mengusap ingusnya yang keluar dengan tisu di tangannya.

"Hinata kau flu, ya?"

Hinata mendongak, "Iya, _nee_."

Matsuri meraih jaket Hinata. "Ya ampun Hinata. Kau menerobos hujan ya."

Hinata menunduk. "Maaf, Matsuri- _nee_."

Matsuri menghela napas. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik kau istirahat di ruang karyawan."

"T-tapi Matsu–"

Matsuri menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "LIhat wajahmu, benar-benar merah. Ikuti intruksiku dan jangan membantah, ya?"

Hinata menghela napas. "B-baiklah, _senpai_."

Matsuri menghela napas lega. "Sekarang keringkan tubuhmu dan beristirahatlah di ruang karyawan. Kau boleh menata barang jika kau merasa sudah lebih baik. Tapi, kau tak bisa berjaga di kasir hari ini. Kasir ini sering terkena angin karena dekat pintu masuk. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit parah, oke?"

Setelah mendengar wejangan Matsuri, Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah _nee_ - _san_." Hinata segera bangkit dan membawa semua barangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang karyawan.

Matsuri menatap prihatin punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. "Anak itu berusaha terlalu keras."

.

.

.

 **Kliing**

"Selamat datang di Oro Supermarket. Kami siap membantu." Matsuri membungkuk sekilas dan memberikan senyum sopannya.

Ia dapat melihat seorang pelanggan yang biasanya datang di saat musim hujan. Walau Hinata yang sering melayani pelanggan tersebut, namun Matsuri juga mengetahui bahwa pelanggan tersebut selalu datang di saat musim hujan dan memesan barang yang sama.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian pelanggan tersebut membawa barang belanjaannya ke tempat pembayaran.

"Ah, seperti biasanya ya."

"…"

Matsuri tersenyum pengertian sambil menghitung total harga yang harus dibayarkan oleh pelanggan. Sambil meletakkan barang belanjaan pelanggan tersebut dalam tas plastik, Matsuri mengajak pelanggan tersebut berbicara walau pembicaraan sepihak.

"Ah, maaf ya jika aku yang berjaga hari ini. Ia sakit, kau tahu cuaca saat ini se–"

 **Trak**

Pelanggan itu meletakkan barang terakhir di atas meja kasir beserta uangnya. "Berikan pada gadis itu. Terima kasih."

Pelanggan itu membungkuk sekilas kemudian berjalan meninggalkan seupermarket tersebut.

Matsuri menatap punggung pelanggan tersebut hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Ia sedikit heran dengan pelanggan tersebut. Ia menatap benda yang dibelikan pelanggan tersebut pada Hinata. Yaitu minuman kaleng berisi coklat hangat.

"Orang aneh."

.

.

.

Setelah pemberian minuman kaleng dari Matsuri, Hinata seolah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat penuh dan akan bekerja dengan penuh semangat keesokan harinya. Dan tentu saja, ia akan berterima kasih pada pelanggan yang baik.

Mungkin sedikit traktiran kepada pemuda itu juga tidak masalah.

Keesekon harinya Hinata menunggu dengan semangat kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia berjaga di kasir sepanjang sore hingga malam, tapi sosok yang sangat ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang.

Hinata menghela napas kecewa ketika harapannya tidak dikabulkan, tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif dan memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi.

Dan di hari-hari selanjutnya juga sama. Hari-hari kerjanya selalu ditemani dengan kehampaan. Ia tidak lagi melihat pemuda itu. Dan rasa terima kasihnya yang belum terucapkan.

Dan selanjutnya, ia tak lagi bertemu dengan pelanggan tersebut hingga akhir musim penghujan.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

"Selamat datang di Oro Supermarket, kami siap melayani."

Temari tersenyum hangat, "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Hinata."

Hinata segera menegakkan tubuhnya kala mendengar suara yang familiar tersebut. "Temari- _nee_!"

"Hinata, kau masih bekerja di sini? Kupikir kau sudah _resign_."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Ah, aku masih harus bekerja sambil mencari pekerjaan yang cocok bidangku." Hinata mendekatkan dirinya kepada Temari. "Aku menganggapnya kerja sambilan."

"Woah! Hebat sekali kau."

Hinata tersenyum bangga. "Setidaknya aku harus mengisi waktu luangku untuk mencari uang yang lebih banyak."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Yaah… walau aku akan memiliki pekerjaan tetap, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyewa rumah di gunung."

Temari mengangguk mengerti. "Kau benar. Kau masih membutuhkan banyak uang."

"Ah, apa _nee_ \- _san_ ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Ah iya! Aku sampai lupa. Sebentar ya Hinata." Temari berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis yang sekarang telah bertunangan tersebut memilih barang yang akan dibelinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Temari datang beserta barang belanjaannya. Kemudian Hinata segera menghitung total harganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik.

"Terima kasih. Selamat datang kembali _nee_ - _san_."

"Tentu. Ah, bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kita minum kopi bersama, hm?"

Hinata mengangguk senang. "Akan kukabari jika aku punya waktu luang. Sampai jumpa _nee~_ "

Supermarket mendadak menjadi sepi setelah kepergian Temari. Hanya ia yang berjaga di supermarket tersebut, Matsuri sedang pergi sebentar dan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

 **Kliing**

"Selamat datang di Oro Supermarket, kami siap membantu." Hinata membngkuk sekilas dan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda memasuki supermarket dengan kacamata hitam terpasang di wajahnya.

Hinata terus menatap pemuda itu hingga menghilang dibalik rak-rak barang. Ia yakin ia baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi anehnya ia merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu. Ia menggali ingatan, siapa saja pemuda yang datang dan terasa familiar di ingatannya, tapi ia tidak mengingat apapun.

 _Ia pasti orang kaya…_

Dilihat dari mantel coklat panjang yang membungkus pemuda itu dengan bahan yang menunjukkan kemewahan mantel tersebut.

Pemuda itu menuju ke tempat kasir dan membayarkan barang belanjaannya. Hinata terkesiap melihat barang-barang belanjaan pemuda itu.

Ia mendongak, menatap pemuda yang terpampang di hadapannya. Kulitnya yang pucat dan hidung mancung. "A-anda…"

Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di saku mantelnya. Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke Uchiha, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hyuuga Hinata- _san_. Apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
